Young Love, Too young? (Death Note Ryuzaki love story)
by IvyySPK
Summary: Amber is a normal 13 y.o girl who loves anime. She has a pretty bad life, living with her brother who she hates, and her mum. She doesn't know where her dad is. Well to be honest she really doesn't want to know. One day a young women gives her a neckless. The following night Amber makes the biggest wish that changed her life for ever. To be in the Death Note world...
1. Chapter 1

Hey

My name is Amy, but I like the name Amber so call me that kay?

I am 14

Live in the UK

I have a brother 19 years old

and I live with my mum!

I LOVE Death Note!

It's my life! and no one can change that!

My fave character is L, obviously! 3 3 3

He is soooooooooo cute! I would die for him! *_*

Any who, so yeahh i guess that's it, got to go down town with my friend byeee! :))))


	2. Chapter 2

I got my bag from the sofa as I opened the front door. "Tell mum I am going out with Emily today kay?" I said to my brother who was playing sth on his lap top and lsn to music. _I wonder if he heard me._ I walked over to him and took one of his earphones off. "Did you hear what I said?" I asked him. "Yeahh whatever" He went back to his game thing. Anywho, I closed the door behind me and walked down town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was standing outside HMV waiting for Emily, _she was late. Again. Even though she is my best friend she really annoys me sometimes.-.- _I was just standing there, people walking by, thinking _I was a loner or sth but whatever i didn't care._ While I was waiting and lsn to music someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw a girl, probably around 25 smiling. "Can I help you?" I asked. **"Here, take this" **She said and handed me a neckless with some wort of symbol on it. **"The dragon means power and the shape and color represents God" **"The power of God?" I asked **"Yes. It will grand you one wish but what you wish for can't be something like happiness or money, it has to be something that's not possible like going trough walls or going to another world or something, it's your choice just be carefull. If you do wish to go to another world you have to keep that neckless on or the moment you take it off you will be stuck there for ever and the people here will forget all about you, they will have no memory of you what so ever"** I laughed, "Am I suppose to take this for real?" I asked while still laughing. **"Yes"** She was dead serious now, no smile no expression what so ever! "Why me?" I asked, she shruged **"Donno you seamed like the most decen one around here plus my time using it is up so i have to pass it on"** "How is your time up?" **"The moment you wished you never made that wish it all goes back to normal and you can't use it anymore"** "Well that's pretty stupid isn't it?" I asked "HEYYYYYY, Sorry I am late!" I saw Emily runing my way. I looked around and the women was walking away she turned around and smiled. I looked at the neckless in my hand once again. _Well this is werd! : _I put it in my pocket and went along with the rest of the day  
.this is the neckless!


	3. Chapter 3

**Amber's POV**

I got home it was around 7 but I was really tired. Emily made me walk around every clothes shop there is. Mum asked me if I wanted some dinner but I said no and went up to my room. Our house was pretty small actually it didn't even look like a house. it was 4 rooms. A living room,kitchen,bathroom and my room. Mum was always at work so she doesn't sleep here and my brother would pull the sofa, (it's a sofa-bed) and sleep there.

I locked the door behind me and sat down on my bed with my lap top. It was saturday and yeahh I had homework but I would do it on sunday :D lol. I opened facebook, nothing new on my real account. Log out, Log in my role play account. Wow I had a Death Note role play group that I made yesterday and I all ready have so many requests to join my group I was exited. I went trough some messages and answered a few. then Open new Tab, Youtube and Death Note ep 20. yes yes I haven't watched all of the anime but after I watched like 2 eps I fell in love with it, and L :33 soo yeahh I watched the episode and felt even more tired : I closed my laptop and before I went to bed. _Why can't I be in Death Note? It would be soo cool, and then I can make L love me, even tough he is 24 and I am 13_, oopss okai well let's say i haven't really been honest about my age, I am 13 my birth day is on the 10th of March, it's October now, so i am nearly there okai?  
I sat there disappointed then it hit me! _The neckless!_ I got my jacket and went trough the pockets until I found the neckless. I sat back down with the neckless in my hand. _Sooo will this really work? Oh come on who am I kidding it's not possible to go and live in Death Note. But that women said that I have to wish for something that's not possible. Should I try it? what if it works? what if it doesn't work I would look like an idiot_...I put the neckless on so fast i couldn't see my own hands, then I poused._ Soo how does this work? _I took it in my hand and squeezed it really hard. I closed my eyes. "I wish... To live in the Death Note world" then 1, 2 ,3.. silence filled my room, I could feel my breath but the sound of my heart beat was louder. _I new it, I am so stupid of thinking this would actually work. _I opened my eyes and _WTH?_ I was in the middle of street, in my pj's -.- _well this is embaressing_. In a sudden I got a really bad headache and I felt like I was falling until I would feel the cold ciment under my skin. The last thing I saw was 2 people running my way then it all went black.

**Light's POV**

I was sat in my dad's car, we were on our way to L's"Urhhh I can't believe that L still thinks I might actually be Kira! WTH is wrong with him?" "Calm it Light, L is strange and he will always have his douths but we have to keep working on that case" I sighed and looked out the window. Then in a split seccond I saw a girl faint right in the middle of the road. "DAD,LOOK OUT"...We got out, and ran towards the girl as she just closed her eyes. "Come on help me get her in the car dad" "Light i don't think that would be a good idea, what would L say?" _I couldn't believe that he was saying _"Why can't you just care about what other people have to say for once it's all L,L,L" We were stearing at eachother. He finaly got convinced and helped me get her in the car. We kept driving to L's place, _I hope the girl is okai_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Light's POV**

We got her out of the car and up to the front door. We did out finger print thing so it would let us in. The girl moved, she was waking up. "Hey L, can we keep this girl here for a while, my dad almost ran her over" L noded. "Yes, the room next to Misa's should be free" He said and went back to eating.I walked up stairs with the girl in my arms. "Hey Light, that doesn't mean you got another girlfriend does it?" Misa shouted. _This girl is getting on my nerves._ I walked up to the free room and let her rest on the L walked in. "How is she?" "She is doing okai, thanks for letting her stay here" I said. "What's her name?" "I don't know" It was silent for a while. L walked over to me and sat down next to me. He put his tumb on his lips, his thinking pose.

**L's POV**

_She looks interesting. I wonder why Light is so interested in her. She looks young maybe 16? _She started waking up. She sat up on the sofa. "What's going on?" She asked. "You fainted in the middle of the rode, my dad almost ran you over. We broth you here untill you feel better" Light said, _ahh yes Light is interested in her because he likes her. This should be good. _She turned around and looked at Light. "Oh come on, why do I get saved by you?"_ huu? _"Excuse me?" Light said. Haha. "I think she doesn't like you very much" I said. Light gave me a glare while the girl smiled. "So, what's your name?" I asked. "Amber" "How old are you Amber?" She looked at her reflection, "16" _Interesting._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Amber's POV**_

We sat there in silence for a while. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror [polyvore] _Not bad!_ I tough. "Are you hungry?" L asked. "Yeahh, a little" He got up and came back 2 minutes later with some cake. "Sorry it's the only thing I have"He said "Oh no worries, I love cake" I sat down cross legged on the sofa and got the cake and started eating. "Sooo, uhmm where u from Amber?" Light asked. "UK" I said."Oh well what are you doing here, are you on a holiday?" "Nahh" I said. _Wait a minute, I have an idea!_ "I am here to help with the Kira investigation" I said while eating. "What? But you are just a kid" _I might have some fun with this._ "Sooo?" "Oh sorry I spaced out, I am not that young" I put the plate down on the table cuz I finished the cake. I got up and walked around the room. Like I was looking for something. I looked out of the window. "So have you had any experience with this kind of situation before?" "Well, uhmm yeahh, in fact, I all ready have a pretty good idea of who Kira is" I said like I cared less.

_**Light's POV**_

_It's impossible, how can she know who Kira is all ready? Is she lying?_

_**L's POV**_

_Hmmm, interesting, _"Well in that case, welcome to the Task Force" "Thanks" She said, _is she telling us the truth, does she really know who Kira is? Well I guess i am gonna have to find out for myself, _"Well we should go, it's pretty late so be free to go to bed if you are tired. If you need something just ring the bell by the door and Watari will come up to your room." "kayy, Thanks!"

**_Amber's POV_**

_They've gone!_ I got up and started jumping up and down like an idiot._ I can't believe that this little neckless made my long time dream come true! _I calmed my self down and looked at the clock. It red 1 am. I went to the Kitchen and got some water before I went to bed. I turned off the lights and drifted into sleep.

**_L's POV_**

"Ryuzaki are you even listening to me" Light said as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Uhm, yes, sorry..I feel really tired and should get some rest, we'll pick this up again tomorrow, good night" I said and walked off, leaving Light wondering if there was something wrong with me sense he's never seen me go to bed. I walked up to my room and closed the door behind. I took a quick shower and went to bed reading a book. But I wasn't really playing attention to the book, I was thinking about Amber._ She's so different, and the cuts on her wrists, such a beautiful girl shouldn't feel this kind of pain. I really want to get to know her better maybe become close friends, enough for her to trust me completely._ I put my book down and turned off the lights as I drifted in my dream world.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Amber's POV**_

I woke up, not that i had much sleep but still. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I just remembered I don't have any clothes. -.- I found a brush and brushed out my long hair. Then I decided to go down to the main kitchen to get some food to eat. You see every room has it's little kitchen but it doesn't have much food -.-. I opened the door to find a note.

_Dear Amber_

I remembered that you probably don't have any clothes. So feel free to pick anything from Misa's wardrobe.  
You can go buy some clothes later if you like! :)

_-Ryuzaki_

I smiled at the smiley face he put at the end then closed the door and went up to Misa's room which was right next to mine. She was a sleep so she wont notes me. I went trough some of her clothes but I mostly just found short skirts and low tops. But I finally came to a conclusion. [polyvore] (She picked 1)  
When I was done picking clothes I closed the door behind me and decided to head down to the kitchen cuz I am starving! oh did i mention it's 6 am? yeahh i couldn't sleep for some reason.

I was making pancakes but it got boring so I decided to lsn to some music. I got my iPod out and plugged it into a lap-top i found on the table. I blasted it full blast, hopefully it won't wake anyone up.

_**L's POV**_

I opened my eyes to the amazing smell of chocolate pancakes. _I tough Watari_ _took a day off?_! I closed my eyes but the smell was just too good. I got out of bed._ Who would be up so early? it's only like 6:20. _I took a shower and headed downstairs. I could hear music, some rockish band.I heard people talking so I stopped to listen.

-"He's a good boy you know"  
-"Yeahh I am sure he is"  
They laughed..it was Amber and Watari  
-"He would love these,.. you should marry him so at least I don't have to do all of his cooking"  
They both laughed again.  
-"So tell me Watari, you were the one that got L to the orphanage?"  
_How does she know that?_  
-"Oh yes, that was me, you seam very interested in Ryuzaki, may I ask why?"  
-"Oh it's not that I am interested in him in particular, it's just that he had a pretty tough child hood but that's what made him such a good detective right? Which means if his parents never died he wouldn't be here right now."  
_How does she know my parents died?_  
-"Yes, that is very true"  
There was silence for a while.  
-"Is there something on your mind young lady?"  
-"No.. it's he had any brothers or sisters?"  
-"No, he's always been an only child, what about you?"  
-"Yeahh I have a brother, but..that's a long story"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Amber's POV**_

I was washing the dishes and lsn to Three Days Grace."Good Morning" I turned around and saw Ryuzaki. "Good morning to you too" I smiled. He sat down next to Watari and started eating. I finished washing everything and went to sit down. It was silent for a while. Every two second i would look at ryuzaki and every two seconds he would look at me. It was pretty awkward. "Soo-" He was cut of by Light and Misa coming in. "Sooo Light, I was thinking maybe we should get married!" "What are you talking about?" Said Light and they both sat down. I laughed, I always found Misa really annoying, but as long as she's annoying Light I am fine with it! :D  
"Hey, Ryuzaki can I go buy some clothes?" "Yeahh can I come too, and Light can come he can say if he likes our clothes." "No Misa" "Oh come on Light-kun, it'll be fun!" "I said n-" "I think it's a good idea but I have to come too" He said. I was sort of happy inside ^_^ "YAYY, then it's settled let's go shopping!" Ok Misa is annoying again -.-

~at the shop~(still Amber's POV)

We were at the shop, Misa took Light with her to pick some clothes. He looked really annoyed :DD I walked around, Ryuzaki close behind. "Can I ask a question?" "Sure" I said and continued walking, _this place is huge o.o._ "What do you think of Kira?" I looked at myself in the mirror. "I see where his coming from, he want this word to be a perfect place... But, i don't think that killing every criminal out there would do the trick" "Why so?" "God created Good and Evil for a reason, so they can balance each other, without Evil this world wont be going anywhere. it will get worse... I like this one."I said as I took a few clothes. I went to the changing room where I found Misa in a short pink skirt and a pink bra. _How attractive -.-'_ I changed in the clothes I picked, I had to say _I looked pretty good. _

**_L's POV_**

I sat down on the little chair outside the changing room. _So that's what she thinks ha?...interesting, she really is different...I like that. _I saw Light coming out with Misa, "Hey where's Amber?" I asked getting up. "She's still changing" "What do you guys think?" [polyvore] OMG, she's soooooooooooooo pretty!.what, what? "Wow, Amber-chan you look amazing, come on let's go pay" Misa took her hand and dragged her to where you pay. After 5 minutes they came back. "Light, can we go eat somewhere it's like 12pm now""Ughh all right."

_  
~At the resturant~(Amber's POV)

"Lighttttt, come to the bathroom with me" "Wait, WHAT?" She dragged him away anyways :DD.  
It was just Me and Ryuzaki now. "Sooo" I said trying to brake the silence but it made it even more awkward. "I like what you are wearing" He said while eating a cookie. I blushed a little. "Thanks, and I like...your,,.hair?." I feel stupid for saying that. He laughed, _he laughed? _he never laughes! It seemed he noticed and he blushed a little embarrassed. I think it's really cute ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Amber's pov**

We were back at the house now from all the shopping, i got dressed into something more comfy [polyvore]  
It was around 4pm now, wow time flies by. Ryuzaki and Light are both sat at the computers doing something. Misa was watching tv and smiled when an advert came on the screen. "I should really wear that top more" She wined at the tv. I rolled my eyes at her and how annoying she was. I was sat on the sofa lsn to music. I wonder what episode they are up to here? Then it hit me. L's death,..the only moment i cried while watching the anime. It was sooooo sad..._I don't want him to die, now that i know him in person he's really nice, and cute too, i adore his hair and the way he sits_. I giggled cuz i was looking at him talking to light, he was sat that way. The song ended. They both looked at me "Don't worry" I moved my hand in front of my face as if to say forget about it. They then carried on talking..._What am I gonna do? I can't let L die! it will break my heart! That's it! it's settles i have to stop light from killing L.I just have to!_The next song came on...

**Ryuzaki's POV**

"But Ryuzaki we can't just not do anything..." Someone giggled, me and light looked at Amber she was sat smiling. "Don't worry" She chuckled and waved as if to say it's not a big deal. Light then carried on arguing with me while i just gave him a one word answer. I went back to doing work on the computer. _Her giggle was soo cute, i can still hear it in my head. Her whole voice is sweet, she is sweet,. STOP. That's it Ryuzaki you are going insane! U've never thought about anyone like that, never! So stop it! U r losing ur mind! _I carried on arguing with myself inside while not showing any emotions on the outside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amber's POV**

"I am tired, i am gonna go sleep" I said as I got up from the sofa. Today was really boring, L and Light were doing research and I had to sit there and lsn to Misa complaining about being fat all day. "Okay, good night, your room is #6 on the second floor" L said. He looked at me and then took his attention back to the computer. I smiled "Alright, thanks" I walked up stairs.

**L's POV**

**4 hours later: 1am**

"You guys! do u ever stop working? U need some sleep you know!..plus, I can't fall a sleep without Light next to me" Misa said and hugged Light. "Alright, I am coming" He got up, "You know she's right, u need ur rest" He said. "Well..I guess u r right" I thought about it for a moment and got up. "We'll pick this up tomorrow, i am gonna get some rest" I waved and walked up stairs to my room. #5.  
I walked to my room. A person came into view. It was Amber. She stood by her room and was leaning on the door. I walked closer. "Can't sleep?" I asked about to open my door. "Nope" She closed her eyes. The window in the hallway was open so the wind blew in. She shivered. Then smiled, still her eyes were closed. "You can stop looking at me now" Hu? Oh, right, I didn't realize I was just standing there looking at her. "I am sorry, good night" I opened the door but someone pulled me back and the next thing I knew Amber was hugging me. "Thank you for letting me stay here, I'll try to find my own place as soon as possible" I didn't move. Then slowly my arms wrapped around her like hers around me. "You are very welcome" I said. She smiled and looked up at me. She pulled my shirt and on her tiptoes she kissed my cheek. "Good night, Ryuzaki" She smiled and let me go. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her.


End file.
